Baker Street
''Baker Street ''is a British television series produced by the BBC and Sky Television. Being described as a loose contemporary prequel to the works of Arthur Conan Doyle, the series revolves around the lives of a young John Watson and Sherlock Holmes before becoming the famous crime fighting duo that they’re usually described as being in the books. The series premiered on September 4th, 2019 with it’s first season consisting of six episodes. A second series has been commissioned. Synopsis In 1936, an aspiring young medical/surgical student, John Watson, befriends a young eccentric, Sherlock Holmes, and joins him in a series of cases that will help shape them into the greatest detectives of the 20th Century. Series Overview Series 1 (2019) In 1936, a young medical/surgical student, John Watson, gets caught up in a murder mystery conspiracy when his college falls under threat of a hallucinogenic drug that begins affecting it‘s staff and students. It’s up to a young Watson and a young eccentric Sherlock Holmes, to solve the case, with or without the police forces help. Series 2 (2021) Set a year after the events of the first series, John Watson (who has since graduated and opened a pharmacy), and Sherlock Holmes (who is now working along side his brother Mycroft) are now flatmates living in 221B Baker Street with a married couple called the Hudsons'. John tries to juggle his professional life as both a pharmacist and a homicide detective, whilst also putting up with Sherlock’s antics as both a detective and as a friend. Series 3 (2023) This series is spilt into two parts. In the first part, World War Two has just broke out, and John, who has been hired to become an army surgeon, must find a way to say goodbye to those close to him, as well as trying to keep his business afloat. In the second part, we see John in the middle of the Second World War as he begins developing a romantic relationship with a young nurse, Mary Morstan. We also see Sherlock as he deals with solving crimes without the aid of his flatmate and crime solving partner. Series 4 (2026) In 1945, John Watson and Mary Morstan return from the battle grounds to London to start a now life and continue with John’s pharmacy profession. During their return, John reunites with Sherlock, and begins to continue solving crimes together along with the assistance of Mary. Series 5 (2028) The final series, like the third series, is split into two parts. In the first part, John continues solving mysteries with Sherlock, but his marriage and professional are put on the line after a shocking revelation involving Mary's past, and the return of a familiar face forces Sherlock to make some difficult choices while solving crimes. In the second part, Sherlock and John reunite to stop Moriarty's plan from coming into fruition. Special (2030) Set in the 1970s, an elderly John and Sherlock reunite once again to solve one last crime involving a series of suicides around London. Cast & Characters ''' * TBA as John Watson * Freddie Highmore as Sherlock Holmes * TBA as Mycroft Holmes * TBA as Mrs. Hudson * TBA as Mary Morstan '''Episodes Series 1 (2019) Series 2 (2021) Series 3 (2023) Series 4 (2026) Series 5 (2028) Special (2030) Category:Sherlock Holmes Category:BBC Category:Prequel Category:Prequel series